1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the geometry of motion platforms configured as automobile racing vehicle simulators and to the apparatus that embodies the geometry and various methods of articulation related to a motion platform having the geometric relationships set forth in this disclosure.
In this device the relationship between a center of mass and a pivotal center is used to provide energy efficient and realistic simulated motion translation to a driver of a video game racecar simulator presented on a motion platform. One element of the invention leading to an improved device is that the center of mass of a payload is maintained proximate the pivotal center of the motion platform. This arrangement of having the center of mass of the payload located proximate the pivotal center of the device allows for less energy expenditure requirements in the movement of the payload on its pivotal center. In addition to race car simulator motion platforms there are other motion platform related simulators such as, but not limited to, aircraft flight simulators, roller coaster and amusement ride simulators, sailboat, speedboat and ship piloting simulators, animal ride simulators, skiing, surfing and water skiing simulators, motorcycle and bicycle simulators, tank and military equipment simulators, spacecraft flying, docking and landing simulators and construction equipment simulators, to name a few of the simulators that would benefit from incorporation of the ideas set forth herein or logical extensions of what is set forth in this specification.
2. Description of Related Art
Simulated automobile racing devices utilizing motion platforms has become a popular recreational activity. This has generated a need and desire in individuals for acquiring hardware and software having performance capabilities that can lead to and enhance personal enjoyment and rewarding group dynamic interactive situations. There are numerous companies selling a broad array of hardware and software products into the racecar and other activity simulator market. These companies sell expensive, high quality, and high functionality simulator components. Such components and devices include steering wheels, stationary cockpit frames conjuring up the driver's race car environment, and helmets with audio input connected to the output of the simulation activity or game that is engaged by the simulator participant. Also marketed are pedal sets that include accelerator, brake and clutch pedals and steering wheel or steering column mounted shifting paddles. Available seats used in some simulators are identical to seats used in actual racing cars. Instrumentation packages, both analog and digital gauges and indicator lights, and speaker systems are also readily available to simulator devotees. The racing simulation equipment attempts to create a hyper-realistic racing experience.
There are clubs, teams, events, and Internet based racing leagues throughout the world. These leagues have thousands of participants involved in all types of simulated racing and other motion dependent or motion enhanced activities. Participants compete against other players throughout the world and interact in real time with other drivers. Some software programs and related responsive apparatus is so sophisticated that the driver/participant can make adjustments, such as suspension adjustments, engine performance selections, gear ratio changes, simulated tire changes (simulating a pit stop in a car race scenario), and the like, from inside the simulated race car cockpit.
In the simulator market, wherein more than a million people participate on-line on a frequent basis, there is a need for a very highly developed and sophisticated racecar simulator motion platform that incorporates hardware controls as well as game setup and control switches and actuators into a single apparatus. Racecar simulators are expensive devices largely due to the cost of the actuation systems used in the motion platform. Such actuation systems may be hydraulic systems, using reservoirs, pumps, hydraulic cylinders, valves and conduits operating under high line pressures. Hydraulic systems are expensive to build and require frequent maintenance. They also are prone to hydraulic fluid leaks, noisy and generate heat. In most cases such systems are commercial installations and are not commonly used in the home consumer market.
Motion platforms are designed to provide motion in several degrees of freedom. The number of degrees of freedom in a particular simulator is related to the cost and complexity of the device. The more degrees of freedom the more complex and expensive a simulator will be. With the invention presented here the cost of the motion platform used in the race car simulator is contained by providing two true degrees of freedom and simulating at least three more degrees of freedom. The additional virtual and perceived degrees of freedom (heave, surge and sway) are components of the two true degrees of freedom (pitch and roll). Pitch and roll movement and positioning causes a gravity force to act on the occupant that is perceived by the occupant as acceleration, deceleration, and centrifugal force. Heave, surge, and sway are physical re-positioning movements that are perceived directly by the occupant as physical re-positioning and require no re-interpretation.
An appreciation of the scope of the simulator market can be gleaned from the following articles. An article in Machine Design, “NASCAR simulators keep it real,” Feb. 9, 2006, incorporated herein by reference, discusses a hydraulically actuated simulator. In this article the deficiencies of low-cost arcade-type motion technologies that rely on electric motor driven gear systems is presented. Since motion reversals in such systems are unnaturally abrupt these electric motor driven motion platforms are considered less desirable than hydraulic pump and actuator motor systems. In another article; Bernstein, V., “Simulated Racing Provides Real Edge,” New York Times, Mar. 4, 2007, general simulator information is presented. This article is also incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
To reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant herein expressly incorporates by reference all of the following materials identified below.
Many patents have been issued on embodiments of motion platforms, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,387; 5,919,045; 5,901,612; 6,027,342 and 6,210,164. These patents are herein incorporated by reference.
Applicant believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by applicable rules.